


Walls (Joshler)

by Homewrecker_role



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homewrecker_role/pseuds/Homewrecker_role
Summary: Josh and Tyler used to be best friends but they ended up hating each other and ruining each other lifes. Things will change when they have a car accident ending with both of their lifes.In a universe where there is a specially designed hell in a room with no doors for every person, a mistake it's going to happen. They will end up living in each other's hell being bored instead of suffering, but talking through the wall may help them to get along again and to understand each others nightmare.Both cowards living in the wrong hell, understanding nothing at all.





	Walls (Joshler)

It's 8:00 am, and two cars are in very bad conditions. There's a smell of sweat and blood in the place, a lot beer cans in both cars, broken glasses and childish adults with open eyes that couldn't blink anymore. Celebrities who did the worst mistake of their lifes and a mistake that will be in the head of every person. 

The ambulance came but it's not helpful because the bodies on the floor are already dead and there's nothing they can do. A woman with a microphone walks in and a lot of people with cameras follow her. 

"I'm so sorry, but i'm informing a shocking incident. The 35 years old drummer, Josh dun and the 34 years old singer, Tyler Joseph died in a car accident, crashing each others cars while they were driving drunk". 

Jenna was in her house watching TV and passing through the channels to find something interesting. And then she sees a shocking thing in the news...her ex husband is dead and she doesn't know what to think about it. She hates him but why a tear is falling down her cheek? She didn't want to cry but now she can't help but doing it. 

Suddenly the doorbell rings and she opens the door. A man is staring at her with a sad face; "what do you want?" And the man answers "we found this in Tyler's car, apparently is a letter and we want you to have it". Jenna says "thank you" and quickly closes the door. She opens the letter and when she starts reading it, she fastly knows it was actually for her. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Dear Jenna, i know that you are very angry with me and that you wouldn't let me talk with you for a long time. That's why i drove to your house just to pass you this letter through the little space in your door. You may think i'm a coward but i've tried to talk with you a thousand times and it didn't work. 

I want you to know that i didn't cheat on you, that was a freaking lie that ruined my whole life. The girl that went to that hotel with me was my ex but the picture is very old and it existed before even meeting you. It was just a coincidence that the picture is from the same place i spend two nights in. 

I'm sorry, it may sound fake but please believe me, i love you and i would never do anything to hurt you. My life is not the same without you, i need you and i hope you need me too even if it's too late for that. 

Goodbye, i love you.

-Tyler.

While Jenna reads the letter, Tyler is in a dark room with a lot of bridges and car mirrors. He listens the screams of a woman and suddenly blood stars to spread all over the car mirrors and he starts to hear his own voice saying "go away". 

He doesn't understand anything of what it's happening and that clearly means this is not his hell. He sees an object in the wall with a lot of buttons, and one of them says error, so he presses it but it doesn't work. He looks at the wall and sees a little list explaining all the buttons, one of them says "talk" and the explination says "you can talk to your hell neighbour for 1 hour everyday and then the call ends, if you want to end the conversarion before the hour, you press the same button to finish it".

He presses the button to see if the person through the wall can help him and he talks.

\--Hello? Is anybody there?-.

\--Yeah, i'm here-.

\--Josh? Is that you?-.

\--Yes, it's me-.

Before Josh could say something more, he listens a robotic voice saying "the call is over". He laughs nervously and smirks because Tyler ended the call in less than 1 minute the first day.

And also because he knows now that he is in Tyler's hell.

-I hate you- Josh whispered-.


End file.
